Alley Cat
by Nanai the Ninja
Summary: Ikuto may be the Black cat, but Kazumi is the Alley Cat. Ikuto x OC. Sorry if characters are OOC
1. Chapter 1

An Easter egg. Of all things that anyone would want to steal, I wouldn't put an Easter egg very high on the list. Eggs are good and all, full of protein. But eggs are just eggs. Even with a pretty print on them, they are just eggs.

Or at least that's what I thought.

The life of a thief is fairly simple. Never get attached to anything you'll have to leave. Of course, most thieves don't have daughters, but when they do, the same rules apply. That meant either leave them behind or teach them to be the same.

I didn't want to be a thief. I guess I was born into it. It was considered the family business. If I didn't, I'd be alone and a disgrace. So I just went along with it. Instead of going to school, I went around the world, learning to speak in different languages and accents and pulling off cons.

And then we came here.

I was born in Japan, but as the years went by, I became used to being on the move and changing my name and personality. When I got back, I thought I'd melt back into my old self. Maybe I would go to school and make a few friends. Maybe I'd even develop a crush.

Sometimes things just don't work out that way.

I could have been anyone. I had a million fake identities. The only one I didn't have was… my own.

Stupid, I know. You think with my experience I would have discovered who I was by then, but no. The girl with a million different faces… didn't even know her own.

My father had gathered his crew over for a game of high-stakes poker. Knowing them, high stakes could mean anything from one thousand dollars to the Crown Jewels. Usually, I would play along, but most of his crew was awful cheats with severely misleading poker faces.

I decided to step out into the fresh air for a few moments. We lived in a shady run-down neighbor hood, so no one would be truly surprised about a girl sitting on top of her roof. Obviously there were more things to worry about than a fifteen year old girl. Unless, she had a gun, which I didn't at the time. Too messy and much too loud.

"Please, just please let me find myself. I know I'm not Rita Townsend or whoever I was supposed to be during the Bulgaria heist. I'm not a thief, so what am I?" I didn't believe in wishing on shooting star. A star is just a rock that's on fire, fully incapable of granting wishes. But this was desperate.

"Of course. I knew this was stupid. Why would a big ball of gas in space care about someone like me?" I spat. That wasn't me either. That was probably the Russian spy for the Moscow job.

"Meow?" I heard my cat, Ginji, mew.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked Ginji as I scooped him up.

"Mew." I assumed he said, _of course I know who you are! You're the one that feeds me!_

"Likewise." I snorted. Cats really knew how to sum it all up, didn't they?

Ginji gave me a look that said, _well, you're the one who's asking advice from a cat! _I sighed. Ginji was right. Asking advice from a cat was even lower than wishing on a star.

Ginji started purring and ran over to the ledge. He must have seen a bird or something. In this family, it would take something very unusual to catch our attention.

"What is it, Ginji?" I asked, stepping to the ledge.

"Mew!" Ginji purred excitedly. He started to paw at the edge like he did when Dad hid something in the sofa.

I peered over the edge. I didn't see anything really, but then I saw it. It looked like an Easter egg decorated with paw prints. I reached for it, but nearly fell of the roof. I grabbed onto the railing before I hit the ground.

"And this is where the training pays off, Ginji." I grunted as I pulled myself back up. I plucked the egg out of its hiding place and looked it over.

"An Easter egg? This is what I almost died over?" I said in surprise.

"Mew?" Ginji slightly shrugged. Shrugged? No, tilted his head was more like it.

I shook it slightly. "Do you think there's something inside? Maybe a diamond or a jewel? A jewel hidden inside an egg? That would be a good tactic if the mark was small enough…" I shook my head. "No thief strategies. Although that's probably a good one."

"Once a thief, always a thief." I heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" I shouted. "I'm armed!"

"Doesn't look like it."

I growled. Why did everyone underestimate me just because I was a girl? Couldn't a girl be holding a weapon too?

"How do you know? I might have something hidden." This was partially true. I had a knife hidden in my jacket. My _other_ jacket.

A boy with midnight blue hair and matching cat ears and tail jumped down from another roof. Was he a cosplayer? And what was he doing over here, jumping off roofs?

He looked me up down and smirked. "No, you aren't." He came closer. "But not a bad bluff."

"My father would be proud." I retorted.

His eyes fell on the egg in my hand. "Where did you get that?"

"Why? I have at least three Faberge eggs just lying around in my basement." I argued.

"Just hold onto that." With that, he disappeared.

I looked suspiciously at the egg. An Easter egg worth more than three Faberge eggs? Interesting.

**A/N: Sorry if any of the characters are OOC. I just barely got into this show!**


	2. Chapter 2

The egg didn't do anything for three days. I was slightly surprised the egg did anything at all, because, like I said, eggs don't do much.

"Are you sure you don't want to come on the heist? It's a Vermeer…" My father poked his head inside my bedroom.

"Tempting, but no." I lied. "Bring me back a souvenir. I'll take an ice cream cone or something like that." I stroked Ginji affectionately.

"Oh Kazumi… ice cream stores don't take Vermeers!" My father chuckled at his own little joke.

"Well I was assuming you would use _real _money." I muttered.

"Kazumi… so talented… yet so naïve. How about I bring you home an Old Master?"

"Fine." I mumbled. Honestly, I'd seen enough Old Masters to last me a lifetime. I already owned a Degas and had a near-perfect forgery I'd been working on for ages. There's the difference between my idea of an art project someone else's.

"Impeccable detail by the way darling. Almost exactly like the original." He commented on the painting leaning on my windowsill.

"Thanks." I replied as he left my room.

Ginji mewed and curled up in my lap. He had the egg nestled in his mouth.

"I told you not to eat that!" I pulled it away from Ginji. "Yet."

I wasn't actually sure what I was waiting for. For it to explode into confetti? To hatch into a chick that I would wake up to find missing one morning because Ginji wanted to have a midnight snack?

I climbed onto my roof. I'd been doing that a lot lately, for reasons unknown to even me. I knew that it wasn't the view. It was too smoggy and from where I was I could see someone vandalizing a store display and a man being mugged.

I should have felt at ease by all this. This was my home, this was my _life_. But I couldn't shake the feeling of malice, evil and frankly, pure horror.

I heard a cracking noise that I assumed was Ginji's doing. I looked for the egg but only found an empty shell. Ginji was a smart cat, but I seriously doubted he could do that.

"Hi there!"

I nearly jumped from fright. I spun around, looking for the speaker. "Who's there?"

"Nanai, your would-be self!"

I raised my eyebrow. Would-be self?

"Where are you?"

"Right here!" A tiny figure floated in front of me. It was only a few inches tall, with short, striking purple hair, a Lolita-like dress and gray cat ears and tail.

"My would-be self?" I frowned, realizing how crazy this all was. "My would-be self is a half cat half human that came out of an egg?"

"Well when you put it that way it sounds weird!" Nanai argued. Talk about bipolar…

"I'm your Guardian Character or your chara!" Nanai exclaimed, already happy and cheerful again.

"Do you mean chakra, like all that psychic and medium things? Because I honestly think that's all a scam…"

"No, stupid! I meant chara!"

I growled. How many personalities could a six-inch tall person have?

Ginji jumped up onto the roof and started pawing at Nanai. "Hey get off!" Nanai exclaimed. "Hey, your ears are kind of cute…"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop flirting with my cat and tell me what the heck a Guardian Character is."

"Oh, fine. A Guardian Character is a being that helps their owner pursue their dreams. Now you say your name is Ginji?"

I facepalmed myself. This was so weird. This tiny cat girl was flirting with my cat. How weird could things get?"

"Focus. Now how do I know you aren't just a hologram or a projection? I know that the guy down the street happens to be very good at things like that." I confronted Nanai.

"Because I can do this! Kazumi-chan's heart unlock!" Nanai made a gesture with her hands.

"What?" I was interrupted by a flash of light.

"What's going on?" I yelped as I was pulled into the air. Suddenly, I felt something furry brush against my legs. I looked down to see a long gray tail, instead of Ginji.

"City Neko!" Nanai called out.

"Wh-what did you do?" I yelled.

"Take a look for yourself!" Nanai handed me a mirror.

I nearly dropped the mirror in shock. I had giant gray cat ears and tail. Instead of wearing my regular jacket and jeans, I was dressed in a frilly black dress covered with pink bows. I hadn't worn anything like this since… the Paris heist, but even then I didn't have cat features. I felt my face to make sure there weren't any whiskers or anything like that.

"Nice tail." I heard someone smirk.

I turned around to see the boy from three days ago, complete with his own cat ears and tail. I frowned.

"This is your fault, isn't it? What did you do?" I demanded.

"Whoa, calm down. I had nothing to do with this. But I have to admit, your ears look pretty good on you." He smirked and patted my ears down. I grimaced.

"Don't touch them! Just show me how to get rid of them!" I wailed.

"Ask your chara. I wouldn't know."

I glared at him and turned to Nanai. She was still chatting with Ginji.

"Nanai!" I plucked Nanai up by her tail.

"What?" She smiled sweetly. "Do you like your character transformation?"

"No! Please get me out of it. Now."

"Well, someone's being bossy. Couldn't at least use the magic word?" Nanai stuck her nose in the air.

"Please…" Please was a last resort for thieves, only to be used when you've run out of any ideas.

"Fine. But the ears are so cute!"

"Now."

Nanai sighed and snapped her fingers. I immediately transformed back into my normal clothes. I felt my head to make sure the cat ears weren't there.

"Thank you." I breathed. I felt someone wave a sweet smelling plant near my nose. Instantly, the ears popped back on as well as the tail. I growled at the boy with blue hair.

"You did that on purpose! How am I supposed to get rid of these now?" I scolded.

The boy shrugged. I growled.

"Now what's my dad going to say…" I muttered.

"Try a hat. Why are you so worried about your dad anyway?"

"Because he's Katsutoshi Nakamura, the thief. And I'm Kazumi, his daughter." I held out my hand.

"Ikuto." Instead of shaking it, he turned around and started jumping to another roof.

A tiny cat girl with multi-personality disorder and a strange boy with blue hair and cat ears? I would think that this was abnormal even for a thief


	3. Chapter 3

Long time, no see. I'm sorry to say that this is not good news.

I have not updated in a very long time. School, writer's block and pure laziness have gotten in the way. Also, I've ben trying to improve my writing style and work on my original fiction. I now look back at my past work and realize how childish and bland it is. That is why I've decided to delete this account and start a new one. I want to have a fresh start at writing and just start anew. If anyone is curious to know what it is, you can contact me through private messaging. Also, I keep a regular blog on tumblr if you want to check it out, as well as a critique blog.

Any fanfictions that I have finished and you want to repost, I give you my permission. (Not that you would want to. They suck really bad.)

Farewell and perhaps we shall meet again. I will be doing the same with my deviantART and Quotev accounts, as well as a few stories on my Fictionpress account. I have nothing against you lovely people, but I'd rather not be held back by my past mistakes. I feel like both my writing and myself have matured and these accounts are kind of like those old photos you want to burn.

PM me if you want the URLs to my new accounts or my other still existing accounts.

Thank you,

~Nanai


End file.
